


Home Can Be a Person (or People)

by nixster627



Series: Alex Manes Week 2020 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Week 2020, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixster627/pseuds/nixster627
Summary: Alex woke up to the sound of a very loud crash and Buffy barking.Or: Alex's family tries to surprise him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Alex Manes Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Home Can Be a Person (or People)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Alex Week 2020: home can be a person.

Alex woke up to the sound of a very loud crash and Buffy barking.

He turned over to ask Michael to go check out what was happening, but he was met with an empty bed. As he started to wake up even more, he could hear the low murmur of voices outside of his bedroom and someone making a shushing sound very loudly, followed by a child’s voice whisper-yelling “You are going to wake up papa!” Heavy emphasis on the _yelling_.

He looked over at the clock and saw that it was only seven in the morning. There are way too many voices in his house for it only being seven in the morning. So, he decided it was time to get up for the day and figure out what was happening at his house.

He was still a little tired so it took him a while to put on his prosthetic, but once he had, he heard another crash and Michael say “Buffy, no!”

Alex and Michael had gotten married 3 years ago after finally getting their shit together, with Alex giving Michael space after his break up with Maria and Michael wanting Alex to experience a hurt-free romance with Forrest. And while they both needed that, they also realized that they really needed each other too. Alex still felt bad because he thought that he just was leading Forrest on, but Forrest always said that their relationship was a step into who Alex really wanted to be.

And now, Alex was who he really wanted to be. He had a loving husband and a five year old son that they adopted almost a year ago. He has a brother who regularly stops by to check in and hang out with his nephew. He also had more friends than he knew what to do with, plus he even mended his relationship with Maria and they were back to being best friends, without a man in between them it was easier to work on their friendship.

He got up and started to head towards the kitchen, but on the way he was intercepted by Isobel who was walking down the hall. She put out an arm to block him and then quickly turned him around.

He was so disoriented by her presence and the quick turn that it took him a second to get out the words he was thinking. “What are you doing in my house so early in the morning?”

“I can’t tell you because it is supposed to be a surprise, so why don’t you go back to your room so that we can surprise you when we are ready.” Isobel said as she veered him off back towards his room.

Before she could shut the door in his face, he put out his hand to stop it and said “I would rather know what the crashes in my kitchen were and what is happening.”

“The first crash was a chair and the second was a hot pan with eggs in it. Satisfied?”

“Actually, that makes me more worried. Why did a chair-”

Just as Alex was going to continue questioning Isobel, Michael came around the corner with his hands on their son, Eli’s, shoulders, while Eli was carrying a tray with a bunch of different breakfast foods on it.

“See, I told you. He woke up because Uncle Greg knocked over the chairs.”

Alex could see how upset that thought made his son, so he decided that a little lie to make him happier would be worth it. “I was already up little man, I was just working up the energy to get out of bed when I heard the crashing.”

“We didn’t wake you up?” Eli said with so much hope in his voice.

“No,” Alex says as he crouches in front of Eli to see what is on the tray. On it were pancakes with strawberries, whipped cream, and syrup, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. “I am more interested in what is happening here.”

“We were bringing you your favorite breakfast in bed,” Eli started to look like he was struggling a little. “And can we get movin’ cause this is kinda heavy.”

Alex took the tray from him and said, “While I love the thought of this, I would rather eat in the kitchen where I can’t spill anything on my bed.”

As the three of them walked back into the kitchen, they found Greg on the floor trying to clean up eggs while simultaneously trying to keep Buffy from eating the eggs. “Could someone please help me out here?”

Michael let out a huff of laughter as he went to pick Buffy up off the floor while Greg cleans up the mess.

Isobel came back into the room a few moments later with a spray bottle and said, “This is supposed to work on tile, so I don’t see why it wouldn’t work on hardwood too.” And then she proceeded to spray it on the floor where the grease stain that used to be eggs was.

She was putting a lot of effort into cleaning it up so no one wanted to tell her that she probably shouldn’t use that on hardwood. Alex just hoped that it wouldn’t ruin the hardwood.

Looking around the kitchen, Alex could see the fallen chair that Isobel spoke about that no one had picked up yet. He also saw that every pan they owned seemed to be dirty and there is, what he thinks is, pancake batter all over the counter.

“Is there any particular reason that you guys decided was the day you wanted to ruin the kitchen for good?” Alex asked as he was trying to determine if the line of grease from the stove to the table was bacon grease or more egg grease.

While all the adults looked at him like he should know why, Eli was the only one to actually give him an answer. “Cause Daddy said we should make your birthday spesh-all,” he said like he was trying to repeat what Michael told him.

And that was the moment that Alex realised, he forgot that it was his own birthday.


End file.
